


Onstage

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Talks of exhibitionism, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Tokiya gives Otoya a different type of adrenaline before one of their live shows.





	Onstage

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't actually remember this being this dirty until I reread it.
> 
> Made on 02/23/2018.

Their performance time was drawing near. Otoya was full of nerves that hadn’t yet turned to excitement. It was going to be a full house tonight. The members of STARISH were doing their finishing touches in the green room. 

Syo was adjusting his hat in the mirror. He took it off and put it back on a few times, tilting it to one side.

Ren was checking that his headset didn’t get in the way of his hair.

Cecil had his eyes closed, asking the Muses to bless their performance.

Otoya was in the middle of adjusting his pants. They had a piece of red cloth draped around one of his legs, starting from one hip and spanned to the other before falling over his leg. He needed to make sure it was attached properly and wouldn’t fall off during his jumps and spins.

At least, he was adjusting his pants before Tokiya had dragged him out of the green room and into an empty room.

With the door closed behind them, they faced each other. Otoya didn’t know why he was here. They were going to be live soon. A member of the group always led a pre-show pep talk and it had become their tradition. They couldn’t miss it.

“Tokiya?”

“Back up.” Tokiya’s tone held authority. Otoya followed his direction slowly. A few steps back, a look at Tokiya to see if he was far back enough. For every step Otoya took backwards, Tokiya took one forwards. The distance between them stayed relatively the same.

Until Otoya’s back hit the wall. He stopped, so Tokiya stopped. They were only a few steps apart. He gulped. Tokiya had a strange look in his eyes.

“Unbutton your pants.” Tokiya didn’t even blink while giving the order. But Otoya’s face looked at him in shock.

Otoya blinked at him. “W-what?” Had he heard that correctly? He didn’t move to undertake the action, believing his ears to have misled him.

He wasn’t listening well enough for Tokiya.

Otoya’s lack of action caused Tokiya to cross that three step distance. His hands reached out to rest on Otoya’s hips, slowly moving along his belt. “I said,” those hands moved from Otoya’s belt to the wall, pinning Otoya against it. “Unbutton your pants.” Those words were whispered right into Otoya’s ear.

Then Tokiya released him and stepped back three steps.

The redhead didn’t mishear him then. Tokiya wanted him to, ah. Otoya looked away, a blush showing on his face. His hands went to his belt, almost shaking. He fumbled with the button and hesitated with the zipper.

“Pull it down.”

Tokiya really wasn’t giving him any time, was he?

His breathing was getting heavy now. Otoya pulled it down. He felt naked in front of Tokiya despite still having all of his clothes on. What was Tokiya going to ask for next? He glanced up, waiting.  
Tokiya didn’t disappoint. “Take your cock out.”

Otoya could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He complied, pulling himself out of his boxers. He was soft but had a feeling he wouldn’t stay that way.

The next order came quickly. “Touch yourself.”

His face was blushing a bright red. Otoya felt truly exposed now, taking a shaky breath. His hand stroked up and down, jerky with the lack of a lubricant. He leaned against the wall, thankful to have the support.

Tokiya didn’t take his eyes off Otoya’s movements. To Otoya, it seemed like Tokiya was enjoying himself. Otoya sighed as his hand started to give him some pleasure. But his embarrassment mounted. What was he doing, exactly? It was humiliating.

Otoya’s hand was having trouble with the constant friction, not allowing the smooth movements that Tokiya wanted to see. So Tokiya stepped forward again, three steps forward. He paused Otoya’s effort, startling the redhead, and took Otoya’s hand in his own. Otoya’s eyes grew wide as Tokiya licked a stripe up Otoya’s hand, his eyes never leaving Otoya’s own.

Otoya’s mouth fell open slightly at the action, a whine escaped it. Tokiya didn’t retreat this time. He wanted to feel Otoya’s body shake as he felt good.

Tokiya’s spit was good enough, Otoya realized, as his hand was sliding up and down his cock now with ease. He was getting harder. That was when Tokiya started to talk to him.

“How does it feel?”

How could he respond to that? “It feels good,” he answered honestly, his voice coming off as breathy. If he wasn’t careful, he would get his costume dirty.

“Go faster.” Tokiya’s breath tickled his ear. Otoya moved his hand faster, his hips starting to move back and forth. He bit his lip as more whines threatened to come out. Tokiya was watching him closely, it was almost too much. His face remained stoic as the boy in front of him rubbed himself.

Otoya was starting to drip, his cock was fully hard. He was panting, Tokiya’s gaze was definitely more arousing than simply doing it alone. But god, what was the purpose of this? He managed to ask the question between gasps.

“Don’t stop touching yourself, okay?” Otoya nodded to Tokiya’s words. Tokiya continued. “You’re going to be hard on stage.”

Otoya slowed in surprise, his mind trying to make sense of Tokiya’s words. It was starting to get hazy. He sped his hand up, trying to match his rhythm he had before. It caused Tokiya to laugh, low in his ear.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You like being exposed.” Tokiya’s words were getting dirtier with every breath. “Just like you are now.”

Otoya’s legs shook. His open mouth caused drool to fall over his lips. He muttered Tokiya’s name under his breath.

“I want you to preform just as you are now. The fans would love to see this new side of you.”

God, Otoya felt hot. He was going to cum all over both their clothes if Tokiya kept this up.

“It’s going to show in your pants. You won’t be able to hide it.”

Otoya could imagine it. The outline of his hard cock in his pants. The pants were tight as it was. It was definitely going to show. It was going to be captured forever on all of the cell phone videos and TV live streams.

“Next time,” Otoya watched as Tokiya licked his lips slowly, “I’ll fill you myself. Would you like it to be toys or my own cum?”

Fuck, that was going to do it. Otoya couldn’t hold back. He moaned Tokiya’s name again and his eyelashes were fluttering. He heard another word in his ear.

“Stop.”

What?

Otoya stopped. He was so close. Did Tokiya want to finish him off himself? Otoya’s face was flushed and he was sweating. He needed to cum.

“Look at the time. We’ve got to get back to the green room.” Tokiya stepped back, straightening his costume, making sure it didn’t get stained. Otoya was filled with disbelief. “We’re on in less than ten minutes.”

Tokiya walked towards the door, looking back over his shoulder. “Hurry up. You’re leading today’s huddle.”

The time had completely escaped Otoya. Under Tokiya’s stern gaze, Otoya did his pants back up. Luckily, it seemed that red cloth around his leg was able to hide much of the strained fabric around his crotch.

Otoya hurried after Tokiya on shaky legs.

 

The show lasted a lifetime to Otoya. Syo was trying to convince the other members to go back for a double encore but most of them were done for the day, laughing him off instead in good fun.

Otoya trailed behind the group, only one thing on his mind. Tokiya lagged behind to catch up with him.

“Tokiyaaa…” 

Tokiya chuckled and let the rest of STARISH know him and Otoya were going to talk in the green room. The other members moved on, talking among themselves.

“Come here, Otoya.” Tokiya opened in arms in an embrace. “I’ll finish you off now. How was it?”

“I loved it.” The admission was muffled, Otoya had buried his face in Tokiya’s chest.

“I’ll admit, I was surprised. I liked it more than I thought I would.” Tokiya made his own admission. “Bullying you like that is something that might not have come naturally to me.”

It had been, after all, Otoya’s own request.


End file.
